Pikmin!
by jmanski141
Summary: This story is about two kids Marlio *olimars son* and josh going to the pikmin planet with olimar.
1. Chapter 1: To the pikmin planet

Chapter 1: To the Pikmin planet

Our story starts as Olimar comes home from his second visit to the Pikmin planet…

"Yo Mar, yer dads home" Josh Marlio's best friend told him as he looked out the window.

"Please, don't talk like that." Marlio told him as he looked out the window.

"I can talk however I want to dawg." Josh told him getting up from the couch.

"Please… I'll tell miles you want to have ki…" Marlio said before being interrupted by josh.

"Fine but I can keep the hat right?" Josh asked him pointing at is side ways hat.

"Go ahead…" Marlio said opening the door to the dry Hocatate air.

"Cool, I mean hot, dry, ugh… hot" Josh said shutting the door behind him.

"You said hot twice." Marlio told him walking down the steps on his deck to get to the driveway.

"I know I emphasized it." Josh told him as he waked down the steps.

"Oh well, hi dad" Marlio greeted Olimar as he got out of the 'gold plated' dolphin2.

"Hey… you guys want to go to the Pikmin planet?" Olimar told them as josh got up to him.

"I don't know…" Marlio told him as he scratched his head.

"I'll let you hold the bomb…" Olimar told Marlio as he held up a beeping bomb that said 00:50

"A BOMB!!!!!!!!!" Josh screamed as he started to look for a hiding place behind a rock, no the timer was on 00:43

"Don't worry it won't explode as long as I know how to disarm it." Olimar told him as he opened it up the bomb, it was now on 00:35

"Is it done yet?" Josh asked trembling.

"Almost… done!" Olimar told them closing it, josh seeing the bomb closed he got out of his bad hiding place.

"What is that for?" Marlio asked like he actually cared.

"Oh. I'm going to put it in the president's food." Olimar told them.

"Well, cane we go?" josh and Marlio asked him in unison.

"Okay, okay, first we have to pick up Louie." Olimar told thin disdainfully.

"But we can't do that he weighs like 100,000,000,000 grams!" Josh yelled.

"Not like that, you're too literal" Marlio told him as they all got on the ship.

So they went to go pick up Louie then started their long journey to the Pikmin planet were a great evil is waiting for them… just kidding but adventures, mysteries, and dangers await them as the exciting story continues!!!


	2. Chapter 2: NO PIKMIN!

**Chapter 2: NO PIKMIN!!!**

They landed in a clearing in the middle of a huge forest that Olimar and the ship agreed to call "**The Great Plain"**

"It's all right here." Josh sung listening to his P-Pod (Pear-pod (Say it out loud its funny))

"Were ever we are" Marlio sung along as they both emerged from the ship.

"Ohgreatacoupleofmusicians!" Louie said in his usual hi paced way of talking.

"What?" Olimar asked as Louie sighed.

"Whycan'tyoueverunderstandanythingisayimeanreallyitalkclearlydon'timanwhydoesn'theunderstandme?" Louie talked in a very hyper voice.

"You talk too much." Marlio told him. "No one can under stand you."

"Joshcan." Louie told them, and everyone looked at josh who was dancing.

"HEY!!" he said as Marlio pulled josh's head phones out of his ears. "What you do that for?"

"We need you to be Louie's translator." Marlio told josh as josh rubbed his ears.

"Fine… what do you say Louie?" Josh asked.

"youcanunderstandmehuhwellthatsgoodidon'tthinkicouldtakeantherminutetalkingtotheselunitics." Louie said faster than normal.

"What he say?" Olimar asked obliviously.

"He called you two lunatics." Josh said with a straight face. "And a bunch of other stuff"

"Ugh… that was mean." Olimar said in a harsh tone.

"ohi'mmeanhuhi'mmeanyoumysiraremeanyouclogthetoiletcallmearetardandeatmybugburgersyoueatthemallupandi'mstillmadatyouforkillingmypetdweevil" Louie said.

"he said: Oh I'm mean huh, I'm mean, you my sir are mean, you clog the toilet, call me a retard, and eat my bug burgers, you eat them all up and I'm still mad at you for killing my pet dweevil" Josh translated carefully.

"Ugh, ugh! I killed it because it tried to kill us." Olimar told him.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" Marlio yelled as they stopped arguing.

"He's right, we shouldn't fight let's find the Pikmin so we can settles the manly way." Olimar told Louie.

"you'reon" Louie agreed.

10 minutes later…

"WERE ARE THE PIKMIN!!!!" Olimar yelled as loud as he could, unfortunately his yelling woke a nearby red bulborb, which chased him.

"werearethepikmin?" Louie asked upon seeing Olimar

"RUN!!!" he said passing Louie, He then looked what Olimar was running from and ran as fast as he could.

10 minutes passed by and Olimar and Louie eventually found there way back to the landing site unfortunately josh and Marley were still there waiting for the two to come back, Marlio was listening to josh's p-pod and josh was writing down in his discovery journal. Ounce Marlio and Louie came into view Marlio greeted them, then he saw the bulborb and started to run as fast as lightning, josh who was unaware of what's going on continued to lean on a rock wall and write tapped his head with his pencil and then continued to write.

"Josh!" Marlio yelled as the bulborb walked closer to Josh.

"I'm busy, don't bother me again!" Josh replied as the bulborb inched within spiting distance from him.

He finished the sentence then noticed the beast in front of him, he grabbed something behind him, and with lighting fast speeds he slashed with his sword the bulborb in half which no one noticed until it fell to the ground no blood anywhere besides his sword which was only a tiny droplet.

"How did he do that?" Olimar asked mouth wide open.

"Yeah" Louie agreed his mouth open too.

"Strength, speed and of coarse a sword." Josh admitted.

"Nice job josh… where were you 2 minutes ago?" Marlio asked with a smirk.

"I was writing." Josh admitted again.

"Niceonejoshwewereintroubleandsowereyouandyoukilleditinoneswipeniconeohwaitialreadysaidthathehehe" Louie told him.

"Nice one josh, we were in trouble, and so were you and you killed it in one swipe nice one, oh wait I already said that hehehe" Josh translated.

"Well we need to get into the ship it's almost night" Olimar told them as he walked up to the ship.

"Finally I need some sleep." Marlio told the as he got in after louie.


	3. Chapter 3: Finally PIKMIN!

**Chapter 3: Finally PIKMIN!!!**

"Goodmorningeveryone." Louie said after having his 10th cup of hoca-bean brand coffee, Marlio and Olimar then looked at josh.

"GOOD MORNING!!!" Josh yelled because he is very irritable in the morning.

"SHOULD WE LAND THERE?" the ship asked them flying over an area on a huge lake (I live in Michigan so you can only guess)

"I'll call it… **"Lake Michigander"** (Good one huh?)" Olimar told them.

"Okay, let's land, unless Mr. grumpy Pants doesn't want to yet." Marlio joked.

"Ha-ha very funny let's get on with it." Josh told them.

As soon as they landed they were greeted by the sight of a red onion.

"Cool!" Josh and Marlio said in unison.

"lets get them out before we see a bulborb." Olimar said as they all walked towards it, all except for josh who walked over to a high ledge, climbed up, and took out his note book.

"Marlio, what happens when he runs out of paper?" Olimar asked scratching the dome on his head.

"He won't run out, you know the saying Notebooks don't grow on trees, well… his do." Marlio explained with a grin.

Olimar then walked underneath the light and called out 10 Pikmin (All that was in there) and looked for pellet posies, while that was happening Josh was busy taking notes, his page on red Pikmin was:

Today on our second day of our journey we found what a

appears to be a big "Witch nosed" pikmin, it seems to be full of

energy in the summer 'something to do with the climate?' and

very strong compared to olimar or marlio 'maybe the strongest

pikmin?' but thats all i've descovered at this time.

He then closed his book and joined the others to gather pellets for more Pikmin. Eventually, (about 50 minutes) they got 100 Pikmin.

"Josh I never asked you what you wrote for the red Pikmin." Olimar told him as josh handed him his note pad.

"Hmmm… nice but I would recommended writing about stories instead of infomercials." Olimar told him handing it back.

"Says you… jerk face." Josh said under his breath.

"What did you say to me you have to show me respect you son of a b…" Olimar said before being interrupted by Marlio.

"Weeell… let's get going it's almost dark… that was close." Marlio whispered.

"ihavn'tsaidawordintheentirechapterexept'Goodmorningeveryone'andi'mreallytiredofbeingaminorcharactorbecausei'msupposedtobeamaincharactorandit'snotfairjoshhasamainpartandihaveaminorpartit'sreallystupidsoeitheriquitoribecomeamajorcharactorbecauseit'sreallystupidandi'mmadaboutitbecausei'msupposedtobeamajorcharactorandi'mmadandifidon'tgetwhatiwantiwillkillyouallandblowupthisplanet." Louie told everyone.

"HUH?!?!" Marlio, Olimar, and Mario said in unison

"I'm not going to say all that." Josh told them sternly.

"YES" They all told him.

"Fine geese, I haven't said a word in the entire chapter except 'Good morning everyone' and I'm really tired of being a minor character because I'm supposed to be a main character and it's not fair josh has a main part and I have a minor part it's really stupid so either I quit or I become a major character because it's really stupid and I'm mad about it because I'm supposed to be a major character and I'm mad and If I don't get what I want I will kill you all and blow up this planet." Josh said. "good night"


	4. Chapter 4: Who the?

**Chapter 4: Who the…?**

This chapter starts at 6:00 AM as josh calls 10 Pikmin out of the onion and looks for some pellets.

"This isn't easy… I wish pellets grew on trees… oh yeah." Josh said talking to the Pikmin who gave him strange looks.

"Wow… I'm nuts." Josh said sitting down.

"I wouldn't say that exactly, now strange is a much better word for it." Somebody said behind josh.

"Is… really… how… no I am nuts…" Josh told himself as a Pikmin walked up next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Josh asked it turning around to see his girlfriend Miley standing behind him.

"I'm NUTS!!!!!" Josh told himself. "AND SO ARE YOU!!!"

"PIK!!! Pik, pik, Pikmin, PIK!!! MIN!!!" The Pikmin argued as it yelled very loudly.

"Don't say that about me you the son of a…" Josh said before being interrupted by Miley.

"Josh, why are you arguing with a plant?" She asked crossing her arms.

"He's not a plant!" Josh yelled as the Pikmin yelled the same thing in Pikmin.

"You're yelling at me, I traveled here from Hocatate in your father's ship." Miley told him as she uncrossed her arms.

"Cripes. You actually fit in there?" Josh asked as he got up.

"No." She told him as josh gave her a surprised face. "I had to hang onto the roof."

"Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"Sort of, it kind of hurt going through the meteor shower." Miley told him as she rubbed her back.

"Well let's get to Olimar's ship." Josh commanded as the Pikmin started off running.

"What's up with them?" Miley asked as the one Pikmin josh was talking too turned around and yelled to josh. "PIK!!!!"

"Why?!" Josh yelled to him apparently understanding Pikmin.

"PIKMIN! PIK!!" It yelled back as it ran out of sight.

"Cripes!" Josh yelled as he looked scared. "Don't move a muscle."

"Why?" Miley asked stopping in her tracks. "What is it?"

"A Smokey Progg." Josh told her gripping his sword.

"Run!!!" Josh said quickly turning around.

As soon as they moved the Progg roared. Josh was in a fight for his life. He swiped, slashed, and parried, but all his attacks went right through it, he started running throwing things like apples, rocks, and anything that he could pick up. As soon as Olimar heard about what was happening he said two things: "Who the hell are you?" and "A… a… Smokey P… Progg?"

Olimar, Louie, Marlio, Miley, and all the Pikmin ran to find josh, once they found him he was cornered by the Progg.

"JOSH!!!!!" they all yelled as the Progg roared again, all was lost, until in a second the Progg just fell onto the ground.

"What just happened?" Olimar asked as they all started towards him only to notice the attacker, a Mamuta!

"Is this for real? A Mamuta! Helping us? They want to kill us!" Olimar yelled.

"I don't want to kill you guys the only reason I attacked you is because I wanted to look at flowers." The Mamuta said.

"OH MY GOD" Olimar and Louie exclaimed. (Louie ran out of coffee so he talks normal now)

"Maybe you can clear something up right now," Josh told him. "In Olimar's notes he mentions that a Smokey Progg is a malformed Mamuta larvae… is that true?"

"No… it is a entirely different species all together." he told them. "Oh I forgot, my name is Mam…"

"Mam?" Olimar asked starting to giggle. (Sounds like mom)

"Yes, Mam…?" He asked, by this time everyone except Miley and the Pikmin were laughing, excluding Josh who was giggling. (The Pikmin don't know English)

"What's so funny?" He asked. "It's a very common name for boys."

"What's a common name for girls? Dod?" Marlio asked.

"Yes it is." Mam told them all starting to get embarrassed.

"Don't worry Mam, it's okay they're just immature." Miley told him.

"Yeah, Mam," Josh said trying to keep a straight face.

"Josh, don't worry you can laugh to." Mam said with confidence.

"No I'm fine Mam." Josh said calming down, while everyone else was rolling on the floor laughing out loud. (Yes ROFLOL)

"Thanks." Mam told him.

"I have a question though. Do you know a lot about this planet?" Josh asked.

"Not everything but I know a thing or two." Mam said happily.

"Can you list the entire ecosystem in this area?" Josh asked.

"Yes… Smokey Progg, Fiery Progg, Watery Progg, and just the normal Progg." Mam told him. "And of coarse Mamuta."

"MORE PROGGS!!!!!!!" they all yelled except for Mam.

"Well with the red Pikmin you take down the Fiery Progg and the normal Progg. This means only 2 more to beat." Mam told them.

"Can you beat the others?" Olimar asked.

"Yes, yes I can." Mam told them. "Well time for me to go home… see yah."

"We have to get back, quickly!" Olimar yelled as they dashed towards the ship.

"Lucky us we made it." Josh said.

"unfortunately we don't have enough beds so one of you have to share with Miley." Olimar told them.

"I'll go with josh." Miley said as josh thought "YEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!"


End file.
